czcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Gentlemen of Los Santos (Rockstar universe)
The Gentlemen of Los Santos also referred to as '''The Gentlemen '''were a crime organization formed in 1929 and lasted until 1935. They were one of Los Santos primitive crime groups, being one of the first. They are a successor to the failed Vinchenzo Blaine County Gang formed in 1928. The Gentleman were formed by (Insert Name) and Charlie Vinchenzo. It consisted of 5 people. Foundation (Insert Name) and Charlie Vinchenzo formed the Gentlemen after partnering up after meeting in the Los Santos - Blaine County runways after a get away. Vinchenzo robbed a gun store and fled into Blaine County. He stumbled upon (Insert Name). They both were escaping a robbery. They partnered up to form a gang called "The Gentlemen" in June 12th, 1929. Vinchenzo mentioned about his old Blaine County formed in 1928 and ending the same year. Recruitment After the formation, they went on a spree of hiring people. They were needing people to join. A former member of the Blaine County gang, Robert Gottrich joined the Gentlemen. Next were other runaways and allied criminals. Times of operation 1929 - 1932 They launched their first bank robbery on October 5th, 1929. This attack robbed the Pacific Bank. They then escaped and had a shootout with the cops. They managed to escape in the end. They soon began operating with illegal trade and racketeering. They ran over 12 stores in Los Santos by 1931. In 1932, they began to decline in operations with the police countering many attacks. One member was arrested but later broken out. They soon lost power, losing 5 of their stores. Their illegal trade operating in the docks of Los Santos was completely busted, losing them around $300,000. Their golden age ended in 1932. 1933 - 1934 After 1932 they attempted to come back after a series of extreme bank robberies which were successful. The new Fleeca Bank opened up in Vinewood which was a good spot to rob. This Fleeca Bank was average size, but held a lot of money. They managed to successfully rob it after an intense shootout. Robert Gottrich was nearly killed after taking a 45 ACP round in the neck. In 1934, they began running plane routes to make money across Los Santos. This was partially successful making around $200,000 by the end of 1934. 1935 The last year of The Gentlemen saw the collapse of its empire. It lost all its stores but 2 and lost 90 percent of its illegal trade. The plane routes seized after lack of money to continue. They continued bank robberies and store robberies which was the only income. On March 8th, 1935 they suffered a last stand against the LSPD. They went to rob a new bank that was opened. This was named the LS Pier Bank. The LS Pier Bank held around 1 million dollars. They knew this would be their biggest shot to rise back up. The Gentlemen armed with Thompsons and Browning 1910's stormed the building. They managed to collect all of the 1 million dollars and escaped. They soon were being ambushed by awaiting police and road blocks. The police knew they were going to rob. Eventually they were cornered to a car garage. They had their final stand. Robert Gottrich committed suicide, 1 died in combat. Another committed suicide and Charlie Vinchenzo was shot my 7 police officers. The final person, (Insert Name) managed to survive and allegedly get shot and fell off the car garage. What really happened was (Insert Name) faked their death, to collect the money and not get busted. Aftermath The aftermath saw around 12 million dollars stolen from Los Santos from 1929 to 1935. (Insert Name) lived til 1953 under the name "Steven Rodman". He committed suicide by gun shot in his apartment after killing his 3 cousins before they released that he wasn't dead. Nobody knows to this date that (Insert Name) survived the final stand. It is only known by his family. Category:Rockstar unvierse